I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed A Girl Source is the seventh episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Tate Donovan Source Spoilers 'General Info' *Glee has started filming episode 7 according to Lea's Twitter, and are filming episode 5, 6, and 7 at the same time. Source *New Directions' Sectional plans get messed up. Source *Johnathan Groff/Jesse St. James is going to have many scenes with Alex Newell's character. Jesse is also the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. Source *This episode is going to be "very shocking". Filming on the episode finishes this week. Source 'Rachel' *Rachel is up to no good. Source *Something shocking will happen to Rachel in this episode. Source - Source 1 and Source - Source 2 'Santana and Brittany' *This episode focuses on Santana coming out to her family. Source *Glee is looking for a Latina beauty so we could meet Santana's mother at last. Source *Ausiello also said "I’m guessing the title — and accompanying Katy Perry cover — refer to that." Implying that Brittany and Santana might kiss before or in this episode. Source *Ryan wants to handle Santana's coming out storyline differently then Kurt's saying that her parents might not accept her as a lesbian. Source 'Scenes' *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany Source *A scene with Principal Figgins, Santana, Finn, Will and Shelby. Source *A scene with Rachel in Principal Figgins' office. Source 1 *A scene between Rachel, Kurt and Finn Source *A scene between Coach Beiste, Figgins, Kurt and Burt in Figgins office. A song is also involved in this scene and Coach Beiste is one of the confirmed singers. Source *The class presidental was filmed on 10/25/11 Source *3 musical numbers will be filmed today (10/27/11) Source *A scene with the ND girls was supposed to be filmed, but Naya fell sick so it couldn't be filmed. 'Music' *Note that they are recording the Christmas Album at the moment and they being in the studio might just be for that.* Dianna is not on the christmas album though Source ' *Dianna (Quinn) was in the studio. Source *Naya (Santana) and Amber (Mercedes) are recording a duet. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has a solo, or a part in a song.Source *Jenna (Tina) was in the studio. Source *Matthew (Will) recorded a solo. Source *Coach Beiste recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a solo Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a solo Source *Lea (Rachel) was in the studio. Source *Lea tweeted that she just finished a great girls number for episode 7, hinting that either we have the performers for one of the songs wrong, or there's one more song. Songs *Jolene by Dolly Parton. Sung by Shannon Beiste Source Source *'I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Sung by Santana. Source Source http://www.spoilersguide.com/glee/season-3-spoilers-for-episode-7-i-kissed-a-girl/ *'**I'm the Only One '''by ''Melissa Etheridge. ''Sung by Puck. Source *'Constant Craving by ''k.d. lang. ''Sung by Shelby . Source ***F*ckin' Perfect''' by Pink. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Finn, Artie, and Rory. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by the New Directions Girls. Source. '''** '''means the songs will be performed in the context of being the glee assignment. Guest Star *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Alex Newell as TBA Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes